Beneath The Surface
by dublin writer
Summary: A short completed two chapter story and the next in my Steve/Melanie series. Melanie's father has organized an Engagement party for his daughter and Steve but Steve has some reservations about it. Can Melanie help him out? Just a bit of Romance, angst and harmless fun. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of SOSF but merely borrow them. They belong to Quinn Martin.
1. Chapter 1

**Beneath The Surface**

Chapter 1

As the phone rang out for the third time, Melanie frowned and hung up the phone. She drummed her fingers lightly and nervously on the dial as she felt the worry constrict her chest and cause her heart to beat a little faster. Checking her watch and wondering if it was too early to bother Mike, she made her decision and quickly dialed the number before she changed her mind. She almost sighed with relief when Mike answered in an alert sounding voice.

"Stone Residence?"

"Mike? Mike it's Melanie ..."

"Melanie? ... What's up? You don't normally call this early in the morning" Mike asked, his voice starting to sound concerned and anxious.

"I know ... I'm sorry for bothering you but ... I ... well I was just wondering if ... Steve was there with you?"

"No, I'm afraid he's not. I haven't seen him since I dropped him home late last night. I'm not due to pick him up until two this afternoon as we pulled a late one last night. Have you tried him at home?"

"Yes, the phone just keeps ringing out. I called Bryant Street but he wasn't there either and I ... I just thought he might be with you."

"Well he was very tired last night. Maybe he put the phone in the refrigerator so he would get an undisturbed night's sleep. He does that sometimes, believe it or not."

"No ... No, I went over there. Anderson said he saw him leave in a taxi this morning at six thirty but he didn't know where he was going and he's still not back yet ... Do you know if he had a Hospital appointment this morning? You know, for physio on his shoulder?"

"No, I don't think so ... He just had one yesterday."

"Oh ... Ok ... "

Mike could tell by Melanie's tone that something was wrong. Not wanting to pry, but starting to get a little concerned himself, Mike asked tentatively.

"Melanie? You can tell me to mind my own business if you want but is ... is everything ok with you two?"

"Oh yes ... Yes, everything's fine. At least I think it is ... Steve's been a little off the last few days and I'm not sure what's bothering him. He won't talk about it. He ... he just keeps telling me everything's fine but ..."

Mike could hear Mel's voice begin to break and he finished the sentence for her.

" ... But you don't think it is?"

"No ... No, he's been worrying about something. I can tell. Mike? ... Has he said anything to you?"

Mike swallowed hard. Steve HAD confided in him only yesterday when Mike had picked up on the same vibes Melanie had, but while he wanted to help the young woman understand what was going on in Steve's head, he also didn't want to betray Steve's trust. Feeling slightly torn, he spoke sympathetically.

"Listen Mel ... I don't feel comfortable betraying his trust but I will say there is something weighing heavily on his mind."

Melanie went quiet on the other end and Mike heard her sigh softly before responding.

"I understand Mike. I know you can't tell me what he told you and I ... I wouldn't expect you to but ... I think I know what it is ... It's this engagement party that my Dad is throwing for us, isn't it?"

Mike considered his answer before finally replying.

"Yes ... Yes it is ... "

"I knew it. Mike, I never asked for that party. It was all my Dad's idea and seeing as our engagement was so sudden I ... well I didn't want to disappoint him. I put him off until Steve's shoulder was much better, hoping he'd forget the idea but here we are nine weeks later and before I knew it, he'd arranged a full party and invited most of the family. Is ... Is Steve really against the idea?"

"No, no of course not. It's just that ... Look Mel, you know how it is with Steve. He lost important members of his family when he was young and the family he has left well ... they aren't much to even speak about. You have a large family and well ... you didn't hear this from me but ... I think Steve is just a bit worried about fitting into a big family when he has hardly any of his own. You have to understand that this is all new to him and he didn't tell me this in as many words but ... I think he's just a bit anxious about being accepted into yours. "

"Oh Mike ... I guess I never really thought about how he'd feel about it but I just know all my family are going to love him. How can I make him feel better about it Mike?"

"You just need to talk to him and don't let him stonewall you. It's taken me this long to finally figure out how to get him to talk about what bugs him and even I can't get through to him sometimes still. Don't worry. You'll figure it out soon too. Oh and a good tip is to make sure he looks you straight in the eyes when he's talking to you. I'm not sure why that works exactly but he finds it harder to stonewall that way. Just understand how he's feeling and be beside him and I know he'll be fine, don't worry."

"Thanks for the tips Mike but how am I going to talk to him if I can't even find him?"

Mike suddenly had an idea.

"Actually I think I know where you might be able to find him. I know that normally when he's uptight about something, he usually goes down to the Pool and swims it out of his system and I do remember him saying that the Doc cleared him for some light swimming yesterday. Do you have a pen and I'll give you directions?"

"Yes, but Mike it's seven am. Would he really go swimming this early?"

"He's often gone at six. He likes the Pool when it's quiet and empty. It helps him think things out ... I'd bet good money that's where you'll find him."

"But Mike? Is he really up to swimming yet? Although he's been able to use the sling less these days and the pain is nothing like it was, his shoulder still gets very stiff sometimes."

"Don't worry Melanie, his physiotherapist said some light swimming would actually help loosen up his shoulder provided he doesn't over do it."

"Ok, I'll try there then. Thanks Mike. I really appreciate your help. I hate seeing him so uneasy. "

"You're welcome. Here take this down."

Mike read out the directions to the Pool and Melanie took them down. Wishing her luck with the young man, they said their goodbyes and Melanie hung up. Rushing to collect a few things, she was soon heading out the door and off to find Steve.

Down at the Pool, Steve was swimming freestyle with one arm, the left one kept straight along his side. He was so pleased to be allowed swim again. He had really missed his swimming time. He loved the exhilaration of his early morning swim and it always helped calm him and ease his mind a little. But today his mind was racing faster than usual. The party was now only two nights away and he was not looking forward to it. _What was he going to wear? What if her family hated him? What if he made a bad impression? What if they questioned him about his family? What would he answer? Wouldn't they be suspicious that none of his family were there too?_ ... Well at least Mike would be there, Thank God but sadly Jeannie had exams coming up and wasn't able to make it. He was so busy swimming back and forth that when he surfaced at the far end to take a quick break he hadn't noticed that he now had company and as he grabbed the edge of the pool with his right hand he was greeted by two feet that on closer inspection were connected to two, long, sensuous, bare legs that stretched up to reveal a bikini clad Melanie.

"MEL? ..." Steve half stuttered as he wiped the chlorinated water from his face and brushed his wet hair back at the same time. "How did you ...? How did you know I was here?"

Mel smiled down at her handsome and extremely fit young fiancé who was now treading water and staring up at her with a mixture of shock and admiration.

"Mike said you might be. Are you surprised to see me?"

"Yeah ... You ah ... You look really good in that bikini ..." Steve said, trying not to stare but feeling unable to tear his eyes away at the same time.

Mel laughed at his expected reaction and spoke flirtatiously.

"You mind some company?"

"No ... No, not at all ... Come on in ... The water's warm."

Mel sat down on the edge and slid into the pool, submerging briefly before resurfacing beside Steve and smiling at him warmly.

"You swim pretty good with just one arm ... I'll bet you're quite the swimmer when you use both, huh?"

"I do alright ... What about you? You want to race me?"

Mel laughed.

"Oh no, I don't think that's a good idea for your shoulder Steve and besides ... I'm not as strong a swimmer as you."

"Aw come on, where's your adventurous side, huh? I'm one armed! And I'll even give you a head start" Steve said playfully.

Mel decided to rise to the challenge and maybe even use it to her advantage.

"A head start, huh? Alright, but I want a half length head start and then you're on Keller."

"A whole half length, huh? ... You drive a hard bargain Melanie Bennett but ok, I think I can still take you."

"Hey! Don't get too cocky ... Do I go on three?"

"Sure why not. When you hit the middle, I'll start ...Ok? Lets make this interesting. First one to complete three lengths, wins and the loser has to buy breakfast for the other? How does that sound? ... "

"Ooh sounds good but I've got a better forfeit ... The loser has to buy breakfast for the other AND has to answer one question truthfully. What do you say to that?"

Steve laughed and eyed her suspiciously but he felt confident that he could win so he felt that shouldn't be a problem.

"Sure why not. Deal ... You ready?"

"Yeah ..."

"Ok, one ... two ... three ... GO!"

Steve watched as Mel started to swim gracefully towards the middle of the pool and couldn't help but admire her soft, elegant curves as they moved expertly through the water. He could tell immediately that perhaps she was a better swimmer than she had let on to be and that maybe he had just been had but he wasn't going to give in so easily and so when she hit the half way mark, he dived forward and swam his heart out one armed, his competitive streak kicking in fully and driving him forward. He caught up with her at the two length mark and swam a little past her but she seemed to get a new lease of life and sped up until they were right beside each other. They swam together for another few meters until Steve's recovering shoulder started to tire and a horrific calf cramp tore through his right leg. He slowed up as he watched Mel swim ahead and he went under briefly. Resurfacing, he knew he needed to get out of the Pool fast so he spun over a little and maneuvered his way somewhat painfully and awkwardly to the side and grabbed the side rail. Joe Parks, the Manager of the Pool came running from the side Office as he saw Steve in apparent difficulty and raced to where he was. Getting down on his knees he grabbed Steve's arm and spoke anxiously.

"Steve? What's the matter? What happened?"

"OW! ... I've got a killer calf cramp Joe ... Haul me out please, will ya?"

Joe didn't have to be asked twice and reaching in, he grabbed Steve's good arm and hauled him up out of the pool. Seated now on the edge, Joe examined Steve's right leg and could see the calf muscle clearly spasming.

"OH MAN! You've got a doozy. Just as well you're such an experienced swimmer, or else I might have had to jump in fully clothed to get you out. Hold as still as you can and I'll try and rub it out."

Joe started to massage the spasming muscle as Steve hissed in discomfort.

"Easy Joe ... Easy ..."

Melanie was unaware of all the excitement as she swam her heart out to the far end, needing to win to ask him about his feelings regarding the party. When she hit the far end and looked around to see Steve no where near her, she smiled and spoke breathlessly in triumph.

"YES! I WIN Keller. Looks like you pay the forfeit ..."

But then she looked around to see where he was and saw him at the edge of the Pool, halfway down, being attended to by someone else and her heart raced in panic.

"Oh my God ... STEVE?"

Melanie dragged herself up and out of the water and raced barefooted down to where they were.

"STEVE? ... Steve, what happened?"

"HEY, hey ... Relax Mel, I'm ok ... I just got a bad leg ... cramp ..."

Steve hissed out the last word as Joe put extra pressure into the massage to loosen out the troubled muscle.

"He just over did it, that's all. He hasn't swam for nine weeks ... You've got it take it slower my man ... build yourself back up to that kind of pace ..."

"Yeah, yeah I know ... I'm sorry ... I guess I just got a little carried away ..."

"Oh my God Steve, this is all my fault. I never should have agreed to race you" Mel blubbered emotionally, feeling so guilty for her part in his new affliction.

Steve lifted his right hand and caressed her damp cheek, pushing an errant strand of her hair to one side as he spoke reassuringly.

"No, no Babe ... It wasn't your fault. It was MINE ... I'm the one who challenged you to a race and it was a stupid thing to do so soon and besides ... you won fair and square. Just let me get rid of this cramp and we'll get dried off and I'll treat you to breakfast, ok?"

Mel grabbed the hand that held her and put her other one gently on his wet back as she watched a half hidden grimace cross his face at Joe's intense ministrations.

"Forget the stupid bet Steve ... All that matters is that you're ok."

"No, a bet's a bet. Besides, I WANT to buy you breakfast. And I AM alright, ok?"

Just then Joe finished his massage and looked up at Steve and Melanie who were staring lovingly at each other and he smiled to himself. Having known Steve for the last few years, he would have sworn he would never have seen this day. Steve never seemed to be the committing type but boy, this young woman seemed to have him clearly under her spell. Taking in one long look of the young woman's dazzling beauty, Joe couldn't really blame him.

"There you go Steve. The spasming has stopped but it might be a bit sore for a while. Just take it easy, ok? I think its safe to say your swimming session is over for today though."

Steve tore his eyes away from Mel reluctantly and smiled warmly at his dear friend.

"Thanks Joe. I appreciate the help ... Feels much better."

Joe looked expectantly at Steve and when Steve never got the hint, he gestured with his head towards the young lady beside them.

"Oh, I'm sorry Joe ... That was rude of me ... this is my bride to be, Melanie Bennett. Mel, this is Joe Parks. He manages the pool, opens up, and he does pretty much everything else around here too, right Joe?"

"Thats right, General help, that's me. Saves on wages. Nice to finally meet the young lady who managed to tame this young whipper snapper down ..." Joe teased playfully, causing Steve to both blush and chuckle all at the same time. "All joking aside though, it IS lovely to finally meet you Melanie. Steve talks about you ... A LOT. "

Melanie laughed.

"All good I hope ..."

"You bet ..."

"Well it's nice to meet you too Joe." she said, shaking his hand warmly.

"Ok, well lets get you up on your feet then Steve ..." Joe announced, releasing Melanie's hand and standing up he grabbed Steve's good arm at the elbow and with his other hand around Steve's waist he helped haul the young man to his feet. Steve hobbled briefly before finally putting his full weight on the misbehaving leg and managed to limp forward on it.

Melanie leaned in and put Steve's arm around her shoulders in order to assist.

"Are you two going to be ok getting to the changing rooms or do you need my help?"

"No, no I think we'll manage ok." Then staring lovingly down at the young lady holding him, he winked over at Joe. "I think I have all the help any man could ask for but thanks again."

"Ok, but if either of you two lovebirds need me, just holler, ok? I'll be around. Oh and Steve? It was good to see my best customer back again. You take it easy now, you hear me?"

Steve nodded gratefully in response and waved his hand back at the departing man as they started to make their way back to the changing rooms slowly but Steve stopped them mid-stride.

"Oh Mel ... I forgot my towel and my sling are on the bench back there ... Could you get them for me please? My shoulder's getting a little tired."

"Sure stay right there and DON'T move ... a muscle ..." she added mischievously as she referenced his earlier spasming one as she headed off to get his stuff.

"Oh very funny ..." he added laughing, reaching out to swat at her playfully but she weaved around his swat, avoiding it expertly.

Grabbing his towel and sling, she returned to him still chuckling but she sobered when she saw him holding his injured shoulder stiffly, his smile replaced by a pained, uncomfortable expression and remnants of the same worried expression she had been noticing regularly since the announcement of the engagement party in their honor. Slowly sidling back up to him, she touched his arm softly as he startled out of his inner thoughts and the forced version of his smile visibly returned for her benefit.

"Hey ... Thanks."

"Do you want the sling put back on?"

"Yeah ... yeah that would be great."

Steve bent his head as Mel carefully replaced the sling and slotted his arm gently into it. She heard a soft gasp of relief as the sling took the pressure off his shoulder and his expression still held something that both worried and saddened her. Breaking the awkward silence, Steve smiled again purposefully and offered his hand to Mel.

"Shall we?"

Mel nodded as she took his hand gladly and they made their way towards the changing rooms in companionable silence, Steve's limp seeming to ease up gradually as he walked. As they reached the corridor, the two changing room doors faced each other. Female to the left and male to the right and Steve reluctantly let go of Mel's hand and reaching down he placed a soft and tender kiss on her lips.

"What was that for?" Mel asked surprised.

"That was for coming here today ... I ... I'm glad you did ... " he uttered breathlessly, unable to stop his gaze dropping to the voluptuous figure currently taunting him in the skimpy bikini.

"You are, huh?"

"Oh yeah ..." he added hoarsely as he leaned in for a deeper kiss, his good hand sneaking up her wet back to tangle in the wet hair at the back of her head as he explored her lips sensuously.

Pulling back, feeling slightly over whelmed by the strength and passion in his kiss, Melanie announced playfully.

"Easy tiger. You have to watch that shoulder. I'll meet you out front in twenty minutes, ok?"

Steve smiled and nodded, his heart hammering in his chest as it always did when Melanie was around him.

"Sure ... might take me a little longer though with the shoulder but I'll be as quick as I can ..."

"Ok ... see you soon" she added, kissing him quickly before heading in through the female changing room door leaving his lips desperately missing hers.

He watched until the door banged closed and took a deep steadying breath to calm his heightened emotions. _What was it about Melanie that managed to turn his brain to mush and heightened his every sense almost painfully?_ He wasn't sure but he LIKED it ... VERY much. Smiling now he turned and headed into his own changing room.

Having retrieved his belongings from his locker, Steve headed for the showers and it wasn't long before he stood under the hot spray of the shower, turning to allow the warm spray to gentle massage his protesting collarbone and then turning once more to allow the warm spray to hit the earlier calf muscle. He sighed with relief as it cascaded down and hit the right spot, easing out the painful muscle and bringing some welcome relief. After several more relaxing minutes in the shower, Steve switched off the water and wrapped a towel around his lower half before placing another towel around his neck and exiting the cubicle, heading over to where his sports bag was sitting on the wooden bench. As he fumbled in the bag for his spare clothes and comb, the sound of the door opening behind him drew his attention and he turned and startled as he saw Melanie enter through the doorway wearing a long, pink beach towel wrapped around under her arms and across her chest.

"MEL! What are you doing? You're not supposed to be in HERE."

Ignoring his startled exclamation and heading straight towards him, she merely smiled at his flustered reaction and spoke mischievously.

"I got lonely over there. Besides ... there's no-one else here but us two ..."

Melanie once more chuckled as she watched his jaw drop in horror.

"MEL? ... You can't BE in here ... Joe might catch you in here. You're going to get us into trouble. They frown on this kind of thing ..."

"What kind of THING? Two people engaged to be married getting changed in the same room?"

"No ... Well you know? Fraternization of two different genders in a ... male changing room ..." he spoke uneasily, his mouth suddenly going bone dry.

Mel laughed out loud.

"Fraternization? What kind of a word is THAT? I just thought you might need some help getting dressed with your shoulder still a bit stiff and all ..."

As she spoke she advanced towards him and he took a step backwards unfortunately finding the lockers right behind him, stopping any further withdrawal.

"Mel please? Stay where you are, will ya?"

Mel looked bemused.

"Why? ... What's gotten into you?"

Feeling a thin sheen of sweat breaking out on his brow, Steve stammered awkwardly.

"I ah ... I'm not wearing anything under this towel Mel ..."

"That's ok ... Neither am I ..." she announced playfully.

Steve swallowed almost painfully at that statement as he felt his heart start to hammer again in that old familiar heightened rhythm.

"Oh boy ... Listen I ah ... can manage to get dressed by myself really ... But I ah ... appreciate the offer."

She advanced uncomfortably towards him until she was standing right in front of him and she trailed a sensuous finger down his jawline as she heard him inhale sharply.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah ... Yeah thanks ..."

With that, footsteps sounded outside in the corridor and Joe's voice echoed from outside.

"Hey Steve? You ok in there?"

"Oh hell ..." Steve muttered as he gently pushed Mel sideways into a changing cubicle and followed her quickly before closing the door and bolting it behind them.

Melanie started to laugh and Steve hushed her in a whisper, not wanting his old friend to catch them in such a compromising situation.

"Mel ... Shush, will ya? Come on ..."

Steve heard the door open and again Joe's questioning voice sounded, only this time it sounded a little more concerned at not getting an initial answer.

"Steve? ... You in here? ... You ok?"

"Ah yeah Joe ... I'm in here ... and I'm ah ... fine ... Just getting changed, that's all."

Melanie was finding Steve's embarrassed reaction amusing and as he turned to listen carefully to Joe's reply, she playfully reached down and touched off his leg, causing him to jump and gasp at the unexpected touch as he then grabbed her roving hand and whispered.

"Mel stop ... Will ya?"

Then holding his breath as he hoped Joe hadn't heard the giveaway exchange, he heard the footsteps get closer to where they were.

"You sure you're OK? You don't sound it ..."

Melanie went for his leg again with her other hand playfully, enjoying winding up the young man who was trying to keep her presence secret from Joe as he gasped again, swatted her hand away and gave her a pleading look for her to stop tormenting him. Joe having just heard his two gasps, spoke again and his voice sounded like it was coming from the other side of the door they were behind.

"STEVE? Is that calf cramp back again? "

Melanie went to laugh but Steve covered her mouth gently with his hand to stifle the sound as he answered as normally as he could under the strange circumstances.

"Ah no ... No Joe ... just my shoulder is a little stiff that's all but ... I can manage thanks ... It's just a little ANNOYING ..." he emphasized as she went to tickle him and he weaved away from her playful fingers.

"Alright ... if you're sure. But you know where I am if you need anything ... See you in a minute ..." Joe called out much to Steve's relief as he heard the departing footsteps.

"OK ... Thanks Joe ..." he responded, still trying to avoid Mel's playful fingers that were doing their best to get another gasp out of him.

As he heard the door close as Joe left the changing rooms, Steve released his hand from Mel's lips and she proceeded to laugh uncontrollably.

"MEL? What was that all about? WHAT? What's so funny? You could have gotten us thrown out of here?"

Mel was still chuckling as she pointed at him.

"You should have seen your face ... It was priceless ... I never knew you could even turn that deep a shade of red ..."

Steve shook his head at Melanie's reaction as the embarrassment of the situation and the lucky escape from the close call of almost being caught started to fade his initial annoyance and he started to see the funny side of it. As Melanie's infectious laughter finally rubbed off on him, he burst out laughing too, replaying the bizarre incident in his mind from Melanie's viewpoint.

"Ok, ok ... Maybe it WAS a ... a little bit funny ..."

"I was just having a little fun with you. You DO remember FUN, right?" she scolded playfully throwing both hands around his neck and staring at him lovingly.

"Yeah ... I remember fun ... Sorry ... I guess I got a little intense there, huh?"

Steve wrapped his good arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Yeah but ... That's ok. You're laughing now ... That's all I wanted to hear ..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You've lost your laugh the last few days. Something's ... bothering you ... isn't it?"

At Melanie's unexpected question, Steve pulled away and opened the cubicle door, his false smile returning for the umpteenth time in the last two days as he headed once more for his clothes and spoke back over his shoulder awkwardly.

"Mel, I TOLD you yesterday. Everything's fine ... It's just this shoulder that's bothering me. It's taking so long to get better, that's all."

Slightly annoyed that he was still not telling her the full truth, Melanie adjusted her towel tightly and stormed past him.

"I guess I'll meet you outside in a few minutes then ..."

Steve watched her go and felt guilty for not telling her what was bothering him. She was right. She had a right to be told when something was on his mind but he still didn't find it easy to share those kinds of things with anyone. As she slid gracefully out the door, checking the corridor carefully for signs of life first as she did, Steve kicked the bench in frustration and called out weakly.

"Mel? ... Mel, I'm sorry ..."

But she exited and the door banged close behind her as no response came. Steve sunk down onto the bench and dropped his head into his hand, knowing he'd messed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beneath The Surface**

Chapter 2

It was fifteen minutes later when Steve walked wearily from the changing rooms and continued dejectedly out into the lobby where he found Melanie seated in the far corner. She was sloped back in the seat, staring out the double glass doors in a world of her own and she looked sad. He stopped when he saw her. He felt even more guilty and so he walked purposefully towards her and it was only when he got close to her that she turned and finally noticed him.

Melanie looked up at Steve and saw a disturbing sadness in his vivid green eyes and wondered had she done more harm than good by following him today to the Pool. She noticed that he had his sling back on and that worried her too. He didn't wear it very much anymore but when he did, he didn't do it lightly and it normally meant that it was giving him trouble. She stood up beside him and felt that she needed to apologize for storming out on him when he was calling her just a while before.

"Hey ... Listen Steve ... I'm sorry ..."

" ... No ... No, you don't have to be. I'm the one that's sorry. I guess I have been a little off the last few days and you're right, something's bugging me ... But I meant what I said ... I'm really glad you came to the Pool this morning. Let's go get something to eat, huh? I'm STARVING and I owe you a breakfast and an explanation, right? "

Melanie smiled as she heard his words. In fact she felt her eyes build with tears at his heartfelt admission. It was a start and a good one at that, she felt.

"That sounds wonderful Babe ..." she answered emotionally as she offered him her hand and smiling warmly, she greeted him as he had her earlier.

"Shall we?"

Steve smiled and this time it was a genuine one. The kind of his smiles that she loved. When his mouth smiled but it managed to animate and light up his face and added a vague twinkle to his eye. He wordlessly took her hand and then calling out a goodbye to Joe, they headed out into the early morning sunshine.

Melanie cosied up beside him as they walked and asked happily.

"So? Where are you taking me?"

"A little diner just up a few blocks. It's not far."

Soon they arrived and a pleasant middle aged waitress welcomed Steve who was clearly a regular customer and she showed them both to a quiet booth at the back. As they sat in side by side, Steve spoke amiably.

"Thanks Pat ... I'd like you to meet Melanie ..."

Pat held her chest dramatically and beamed from ear to ear.

"Oh my. So this is your beautiful fiancee? Well I'm honored to meet you at last and many congratulations to you both. My oh my what a cute couple you two make. Just perfect, I tell you. So what can I get you two young lovers today?"

"Well I'll have my usual, the bacon omelette with some toast and black coffee please Pat. Mel? You see anything you like on the menu?"

"I'll have the same please ... "

"Sure I'll get it straight away. Now I'll bring your coffee and then leave you two in peace ... if you know what I mean?" she said, nudging and winking at Steve as she chuckled and headed back to the kitchen.

Steve blushed again and shook his head.

"She means well ... "

"I know ... "

They sat holding hands quietly, an awkward silence continuing between them as the coffee arrived and was poured and Pat headed away again. Steve just stared at it forlornly and somewhere in his lost and uncomfortable stare, Melanie realized that forcing him to talk was only doing him more harm than good and so she turned in the seat and reaching up she stroked his cheek as she whispered lovingly.

"Steve? It's ok ... I mean if you don't feel up to telling me what's wrong yet then ... That's ok ... I can wait until you are ... I'm sorry for pressurizing you to talk Steve ... It's just that I love you so much and I worry about you when you get so quiet and sad. "

Steve looked at her with visible tears building in his own eyes as he heard her words. Melanie was everything he could ever hope for in a lifelong partner and her new statement only confirmed that fact in his own mind. But strangely while he felt that he should be relieved that he didn't HAVE to talk now about what was chewing on him, instead he felt even more compelled to tell her now. Grabbing the hand that held his cheek he planted a kiss on it as he spoke emotionally.

"God I LOVE you Melanie Bennett, you know that?"

Melanie smiled and leaned in further to his shoulder.

"How could I not? You tell me at least ten times every day ..."

Steve sighed heavily.

"Then today I'm going to tell you eleven times."

Melanie chuckled and laid her head softly on his shoulder, being extra careful not to put pressure on the newly recovering bone and hugged him around his waist. As she felt him relax under her touch, she heard his quavering voice.

"Mel? I want to tell you but ... I need to explain something to you first ... Something that I probably should have explained on our first date."

Mel hadn't expected any further admissions after she had clearly let him off the hook, so she raised her head and stared at him, seeing the visible struggle to talk about things clearly evident in his face and audible in his voice.

"Ok ... I'm listening ..."

"You see um ... Since I was fifteen and ... I lost my Grandfather, I ah ... well I never really had anyone after that that I felt I could confine in ... You know, about personal things. Things happened at my Uncle's house that I couldn't tell anyone about for years. Not even close friends. And so I guess I kind of developed a bad habit of keeping things to myself and ... trying to deal with them in my own way. It's kind of a hard habit to break Mel and Mike ... well he was the first person that managed to get me to open up to him. He has a way of getting around me and I feel safe talking to him. I mean I know he genuinely cares and that he wants to help and ... I know he won't judge me or make light of what I tell him and then I got to know Jeannie and she made me feel the same way. There's a part of me that I find it hard to let people into, Mel ... But I want to let you in. I love you Mel and I trust you and that's why I want to tell you, I really do but I still don't find it easy ... So please, please be patient with me, ok? I'm going to try and not keep anything from you because ... because you deserve that much but if I fail ... then it's me that's at fault Mel, not you ..."

Mel listened and felt her heart breaking at his sad narrative. She was lucky enough to have a big family that for the most part got along and were there for each other when the chips were down. She had two parents that loved her and even two Grandparents who were still alive and supportive of her. She couldn't even begin to imagine being fifteen and not having anyone to talk to. Her heart broke for the young man she loved with all her heart and she found herself finally understanding why he kept things bottled up. It wasn't anything personal but rather a trait that had been forced on him through cruel fate and through no fault of his own. She saw a solitary tear escape and roll down his cheek and she reached up a finger to catch it as she found her own voice struggling to respond.

"I think I understand now Steve ... but I want you to know that, whatever happens from this day forward, I'm going to be there for you. And there isn't anything that you could tell me that would make me judge you or leave you or ... stop loving you. You've captured my heart Keller and now you're stuck with it, for better or worse."

Steve's face lit into a huge smile as he processed her words and his heart picked up a beat. Unable to make his voice work, he used actions instead as he leaned in and claimed her lips with a lingering kiss, palpably filled with gratitude and love in its purest form. When they finally broke apart, both of them stared lovingly at each other and Mel was the first one to find her voice.

"WOW! ... I'm glad we had that talk ..."

"Me too ... "

As they held each other's hand and wordlessly conveyed through a look alone now, how much they meant to each other, Pat returned with plates of food and broke the magical moment.

"Now ... eat up guys. Plates are hot and ... oh my Lord! It looks like you two lovebirds are too." she stated playfully as she nudged Steve once more and then left them in peace.

Both blushing a little, Mel eyed up the plate of omelette that was now wafting wonderful aromas up towards her and sighed heavily.

"Hmmmm .. If this tastes even half as good as it smells, this is going to be good. "

"It does. Trust me. Now eat up. I don't know about you but swimming always gives me an appetite. I'm STARVING."

Both Melanie and Steve tucked in and ate their fill and in between mouthfuls they talked casually about this and that and generally just enjoyed each other's company as they always did. As Steve polished his last mouthful, he placed his knife and fork down and rubbed his stomach.

"THAT was delicious. I think it's safe to say that I'm stuffed now."

He looked down at Melanie's half eaten omelette, the latter half of which he noticed she was now pushing around her plate in almost a trance. Placing a hand gently on her arm he spoke softly.

"What's the matter Babe? Didn't you like it?"

Startled out of her thoughts Melanie flustered and asked apologetically.

"Sorry ... What did you say, Babe?"

"Your food. Didn't you like it?"

"Oh no it was delicious ... I ... just had too much, that's all ...'

"I guess they are big portions ... What's the matter Mel? You're the one that's gone quiet now. What's up?"

"Oh nothing ... It's just that ... Oh, it doesn't matter ..."

"MEL? What? Talk to me."

"It's the Engagement party that has you worried, isn't it? "

Steve's face fell at the unexpected and sudden question and he looked away from Mel, wondering what had given him away.

"Mel ... No ... I just ..."

Remembering in that moment the tip Mike had given her, Mel reached out and placed a gentle hand on the side of his face and turned his face to look at her.

"Look at me Steve ... Look me right in the eyes and tell me it's NOT the party."

Steve knew he couldn't lie about it as he saw the worry clearly etched in her eyes.

"Yeah ... Yeah, it's the party. How did you figure that out?"

"Well, you've been acting strange since Dad announced it ... I just assumed it was. What is it about it that's upsetting you? Is it the fact that all MY family will be there?"

"No Mel ... I WANT to meet your family, really. It's not the party as such. I mean I want to celebrate our engagement. I want the whole world to know that we're going to be married ... It's just ... It's going to look a little strange that none of my family are there ... right?"

"Well, why don't you ask some of your friends instead? I'm sure Dad wouldn't mind and you might feel more at ease then?"

"NO ... Mel, I mean that's alright for the Wedding itself but this is a FAMILY party and none of your friends are going to be there. If mine are there it's going to look even more strange."

"Mike will be there Steve ..."

"Yeah ... Yeah I know but ... how am I going to introduce him to everyone Mel? As the Father I never had?"

Mel grabbed Steve's hand and smiled warmly at him.

"YES ... That's EXACTLY how you introduce him. Well it's true isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah its true ... but Mel? What if your family don't like me? Or what if I make a fool of myself?"

"STEVE? Listen to yourself. You're worrying about nothing. What's not to like? Your good looks ; your rugged charm ; your sense of humor? Come on, they're going to LOVE you. Just like I do and YOU'RE going to love them. Well ... maybe not Uncle Ronald. You need to steer clear of him."

"Your Uncle Ronald? Why? What's the matter with him?"

"Oh he's harmless but he talks A LOT. And about strange things. So don't get cornered by Uncle Ronald. But if you do I promise to rescue you, ok?"

"Ok ... " Steve answered with as wide a smile as he could muster under the circumstances.

"Ah ah ... No more smiles to try and convince me you're ok with it. I can see right through them Steve Keller. You're still not convinced it's going to be fine, are you?"

Steve hung his head, sighed heavily and shook his head slowly and sadly.

"Come on, what else are you worrying about? Now that you've let me in half way, you might as well let me in fully, huh?"

Without looking up, Steve spoke almost in a whisper, his tone full of concern and sadness, which worried Melanie a great deal.

"They're going to ask me about my family Mel ... I know it shouldn't be that hard. It was a long time ago but ... I still don't like talking about it ... I mean what am I gonna say? Half of them are dead and the other half are psychotic? That doesn't sound like much of a party starter, does it?"

"Steve, Honey ... I'm going to be right by your side and Mike will be on the other. Between us, we'll field any questions you're not comfortable with, ok? What harm can you come to when you're with us, huh?"

"None, I guess ... I'm sorry Mel ... I guess sometimes it's hard when everyone else has a normal family and ... and I just ... I miss my Grandfather Mel ... Some days it almost scares me how much I miss him ... And it makes me sad that I never got to know my parents and that ... they never got to meet you. Aw Mel ... everything in my past is so messed up ..."

Steve's voice broke and Mel's heart broke along with it. She placed a tender kiss on his lips and then placed her forehead against his.

"Hey, hey! Not EVERYTHING ... You already have a second family with Mike and Jeannie and you're forgetting something Steve. After we're married, these people will be your family too. Maybe, just maybe ... this is your chance to have a third one, huh?"

"I guess I never thought of it like that ..."

"See? It's not ALL bad. Look, I know you miss your parents and your Grandfather, Babe. And I wish I'd had a chance to meet them too. They sounded like really special people but they wouldn't want you to be sad about them, especially not now when you have something to celebrate. They'd be so proud of what you've done with your life Steve and I think they'd be very happy for us and I think ... they're with you in spirit all the time watching over you. You must know that?"

Steve looked up into her eyes and she noticed a glimmer of moisture in his.

"Yeah, I know that ... It's just that sometimes that doesn't seem to help much ..."

"Oh Steve ... Come here ..."

Melanie clasped him in a light hug, not wanting to hurt his shoulder but he clasped her tighter, as if he needed the extra reassurance of her touch. She stayed in his grip and waited patiently, until he broke the hold several minutes later. Pulling away reluctantly he cupped her face and smiled at her gratefully.

"You ok?" she asked when he didn't speak.

"Yeah ... I'm always ok when I'm with you. You've got a magic touch."

"Well I don't know about that but please Steve, tell me you'll stop worrying about the party now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see. I'll be right there with you and so will Mike and afterwards you'll wonder what you were worried about in the first place, ok?"

"Ok ... I'll try ... I promise ..."

"Great ... What time do you have to be in work for?"

"Mike's picking me up at two but it's only half past ten now. What time do you have to be in work for?

"Twelve ..."

"Well then you have just about enough time for a walk along the Bay with me. What do you say?"

"Ooh ... Sounds romantic. Sure ..."

"Ok, I'll go settle up with Pat and we'll walk. It's a beautiful morning out there and I need to walk off that breakfast."

Within minutes, the bill had been settled, Pat had wished them well and they were strolling hand in hand down by the Embarcadero in companionable silence. The sun was warm and hazy and the sea breeze just strong enough to cool the early morning sun and refresh even the most tired of souls. As they walked and admired the view, Steve finally broke the silence.

"You know if you enjoyed this morning, you're welcome to join me for my early morning swim any time you like."

Mel looked up at Steve, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight with her hand and smiled.

"Really? I thought you liked being on your own for your swim. That it cleared your head and relaxed you?"

"I think I could make an exception for you ..."

"You could, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah I think so ... On one condition of course ..."

"Oh? What's that?"

"You wear that same bikini ..." Steve said playfully, laughing as Mel pushed him gently against the railing and tickled him in retaliation.

"Steve Keller ... You are INCORRIGIBLE ..."

"I'm kidding ... I'm just kidding ..." Steve pleaded between giggles as her tickling had the desired effect. "Mel stop ... STOP! ..."

Mel stopped as requested and found herself pulled into a one armed embrace as Steve's lips met hers again and he kissed her tenderly. Coming back up for air, Steve sighed contentedly as he watched Mel look admiringly at the boats bobbing gently up and down in the marina below them and she spoke appreciatively.

"The view sure is beautiful here, isn't it? You know we're so lucky to live in San Francisco."

"Yeah ... The view is something else alright ... but not as beautiful as you."

Mel swatted him playfully.

"Charmer ... Oh! ... You haven't seen my dress for the Engagement Party yet, have you?"

"No ... Why? What's it like?"

"Oh no ... It's a surprise but ah ... I think you'll like it ..."

"I will huh? Sounds good ... You know this party is sounding more enticing by the minute."

"Good ... " Mel added laughing as she grabbed his hand again and interlaced her fingers with his as they continued their walk along by the sea.

It had started out a worrying morning but Melanie felt she had gotten through to him in the end. He didn't seem as tense or as uptight as he had been earlier and she suddenly had a comforting feeling that they would be ok as long as they had each other and ... maybe another few helpful tips from Mike as to how to help her husband to be along the way.

 **The End**


End file.
